friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Aanka/Pustka.....
Marinett -Mamo ja się nie przeprowadze do Chin zbyt wiele bym straciła. Przyjaciele,znajomi,koledzy.... -Marinett już za póżno razem z tata postanowiliśmy. Marinett z płaczem uciekła do pokoju. Płakała i łzy nie ustępowały. Następnego dnia w szkole. Przyszła spóżniona i cała ubrana na szaro z rozpuszczonymi włosami żeby nikt nie widział jej łez. Przeprosiła za spóżnienie i usiadła w jak najodludniejszym miejscu w klasie. Lekcje się skończyły miała już iść do domu ale nie mogła wyjechać bez pożegnania z przyjaciółmi. -Alya przepraszam za wszystko. Zegnaj.Zaraz po powrocie do domu wyprowadzam się do Chin. Alya zaniemówiła, Nino tak samo. Postanowiła pożegnać się jeszcze z Adrienem. -Adrien chciałam się z tobą pożegnać. -Ale dlaczego coś się stało? -Wyprowadzam się do Chin. I zanim pojade chciałam ci powiedzieć.......że od bardzo dawno się w tobie podkochuje a ta walentynka którą dostałęś rok temu była ode mnie-powiedziała dziewczyna jednym oddechem, po czym dała mu buziaka w policzek i uciekła. W domu Marinett -Tikki ale jak to nie moge być już biedronką. -Marinett w Chinach jest już trzech superbohaterów. A tutaj zostanie tylko czarny kot.Przykro mi. Z płaczem oddała swoje miraculum. Jednego dnia zawaliło się jej całe życie. Natychmiast potem wyjechała. Nie miała żadnych kontaktów z nikim nawet Alyą. Do nikogo się nie odzywała nawet do rodziców. Po skończeniu gimnazjum rodzice uznali że jest wystarczająco dorosła aby mieszkać sama. Ponieważ chciała iść do liceum a w pobliżu nie było żadnego. W podróży do Paryża Już mineły dwa lata, Ciekawe co się zmieniło?-mówiłą sama do siebie Była już na miejscu zaniosła swoje bagaże i rozpakowała. Następnego dnia w szkole Była bardzo wcześnie w szkole. Zobaczyło kto będzie w jej nowej klasie. Nie mogła uwieżyć własnym oczom. Byli w niej wszystkie osoby z poprzedniej klasy. Szła do sali tak aby nikt jej nie zauważył ale dużo osób jej nawet nie zauważało bo się całowali. Ach, no tak dzisiaj 14 luty (wcześniej była w liceum ale rodzice płacili więcej za dojazd niż za wynajem) Cały dzień nikt jej nie zauważał. Od razu po skończonych zajęciach wróciła do domu. Ale gdy już miała wejść ktoś ją chwycił i pociągnoł do siebie. -Marinett to naprawdę ty? Dziewczyna chciała odpowiedzieć ale nie potrafiła. Jej serce stało się ozięble i nieczułe. Odepchneła Adriena i weszła do domu. Była już w pokoju kiedy zauważyła że na jej łóżku siedzi Czarny Kot. Niebieskooka odwróciła się do niego plecami i zaczeła płakać. -Marinett porozmawiajmy.Co się stało? Czarny Kot podszedł bliżej Marinett i położył ręce na jej ramionach. -J-ja nie mogę! -Prosze możesz mi zaufać.Marinett musisz to komuś powiedzieć! -Wiesz.....ja, już nie potrafię nikomu zaufać.Już nie jestem tą samą osobą co kiedyś. -Marinett........nie możesz tak się zamykać przede mną, ani przed przyjaciółmi.....Chcemy ci pomóc...... -Nie jesteś moim przyjacielem nawet mnie nie znasz zresztą ja już nie mam przyjaciół! -A-ale Marinett. Ja nie rozumiem......przecież......... -Co przecież, wynoś się z tąd!!!-Adrien był bardzo zdziwiony postawą Marinett nigdy się tak nie zachowywała. -Marinett!! -Marinett już nie ma. -Nie mów głupstw.....Daj sobie pomóc. -Wyjdź z tąd albo sobie coś zrobie-mówiąc to chwyciła nóź który leżał na jej biurku. -Marinett zostaw to!!! -Nie puki z tąd nie wyjdziesz!!!!! -Dlaczego? -dziewczyna słysząc to zbliżyła nóź do ręki-Nie rób gwałtownych ruchów już wychodzę........ Kot zamiast wyjść szybko wytrącił jej nóź i przysunoł do ściany unieruchamiając i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Adrien jednak nie wiedział że od dwóch lat w kolczykach Marinett była akuma. W tym momencie władca ciem dał jej moc aby wzieła jego miraculum. Ale on był sprytniejszy i od razu wzioł jej kolczyki i uwolnił akumę. Nie miał jednak kto jej oczyścić bo Tikki nie znalazła nowej biedronki.Powoli zbliżała się do Czarnego Kota ale Tikki przyleciała w ostatniej chwili i oczyściłą akumę.Marinett kożystając z okazji wypchneła Czarnego Kota przez okno i zamkneła wszystkie okna i drzwi.Kot użył kotaklizmu i zniszczył drzwi wejściowe. Ale klapa od pokoju Marinett była zamknięta. -Nie wchodź bo sobie coś zrobie-znowu trzymała nóź w ręce. Adrien nie zważająć na groźby Marinett w kącu otworzył klapę.Ale czarnowłosa zdążyła zrobić sobie ranę która zaczeła krwawić. -Marinett!!- kot zadzwonił na pogotowie-Marinett dlaczego??!! -Kocie......Ty zaraz się przemienisz.Adrien?!!! Adrien pocalował czarnowłosą a zaraz potem przyjechała karetka i ją zabrała. Marinett miała mieszane uczucia. Chłopak został w domu i wezwał zanjomego fachowca żeby wstawił drzwi.Od razu po jego przyjściu pojechał do szpitala. W szpitalu -Przykro mi mamy dla pana złą wiadomość..... -Co z nią,dobrze się czuje-Adrian zaczoł zasypywać lekarz pytaniami. -Ona nie żyje. -Co to nie może być prawda. Nie to napewno pomyłka. Tydzień później na pogrzebie: Adrien otwiera trumnę aby porzegnać ostatni raz Marinett. Wszyscy którzy tam stali doznali szoku. Adrien stoi bez ruchu spoglądając na trumnę. Sam nie wie czy się cieszyć czy płakać. W przypływie emocji ucieka jak najdalej. Gdy nagle na kogoś wpada...... Adrien Przepraszam ją i szybko wstaje nagle zauważa że wpadłem na Alię (nie wiem jak to się odmienia ). Trochę się zdziwiłem w kącu nie była ubrana na czarno tylko normalnie i się uśmiechała. Ale jak to przecież dziś pogrzeb Mari jej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Patrzy na mnie trochę zdziwiona. -Adrien coś się stało jesteś ubrany jak na żałobę? -Przecież dzisiaj pogrzeb Mari cała klasa tam jest-Alya patrzy na mnie jak na idiotę i zaczyna się śmiać. Stoję jak słup i zastanawiam się o co jej chodzi. -Adrien rodzice Mari nic ci nie powiedzieli kilka dni po tym jak się dowiedzieli że Mari nie żyje i przylecieli po jej rzeczy i na pogrzeb, lekarz im powiedział że ktoś pomylił wyniki badań. Mari żyje i nic jej nie jest tylko jeszcze się nie wybudziła....-Alya posmutniałą-Ale skoro "był jej pogrzeb" to dlaczego na nim nie jesteś? -Bo gdy otworzyłem trumnę w niej była jakaś obca kobieta.-Miałem mieszane uczucia więc szybko pobiegłem zobaczyć jak się czuje Mari. Marinett Budzę się i widze przed sobą pielęgniarkę. -Co ja tu robie?-kobieta nic nie odpowiedziała tylko szybko pobiegła po lekarza. -Dzień dobry jestem lekarzem a ty od kilku dni byłaś w śpiączce. Pamiętasz jak się nazywasz? -J-j-ja jestem......- i nagle nie mogę sobie przypomnieć nawet jak mam na imię-J-ja nie wiem. Adrien Jestem już przy drzwiach szpitala wchodzę do Mari nie zważając na lekarza. -Mari jak się czujesz nic ci nie jest? -Kim ty jesteś??? (wyobraźcie sobie minę Adriena) -Co się stało Marinett?-pytam lekarza który też wydaje się lekko zszokowany. -Pacjentka jadąc karetką uderzyła się głową ale bardzo dziwnie się zachowuje. Coś jest nie tak. Marinett rozmawiała z psychologiem krótką chwile po czym psycholg wrócił do nas. -Wydaje mi się że Marinett ma jakiś uraz z dzieciństwa ale najlepiej będzie ją...-psycholog zmieszała się widząc że też tam stoje. -Przepraszam mógłbyś na chwilę wyjść? -Oczywiście-powiedziałem uprzejmie ale tylko dlatego żę chciałem zobaczyć jak się czuje Mari.Już się nie śmieje. -Hej jak się czujesz? -Już wiem kim jesteś-mówi lekko bełkocząc.-Jesteś różowym jednorożcem z krainy oz. Kiedy to powiedziała wskoczyła na mnie cały czas krzycząc:dalej jednorożcu biegnij. Jednak po chwili szybko zeskoczyła i zaczeła biegać po całym szpitalu krzycząc: -Były sobie kotki dwa!!! Marinett '' Siedziałam w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu gdy nagle wziełam do ręki.... I wziełam do ręki strzykawke gdy miałam ją sobie wstrzyknąć obudziłam się w pokoju pielęgniarki a obok mnie siedział Adrien. -Co się stało? -Graliśmy w zbijaka i przez przypadek uderzyłem w ciebie piłkom.Przepraszam. -Nic nie szkodzi. -Mari musimy pogadać, dziś po szkole ci pasuje? -Eeee t-ta-k pewn-nie.- o nie znowu zaczełam się jąkać.Zadzwonił dzwonek Adrien musiał juz iść a ja do końca lekcji siedziałam w gabinecie pielęgniarki.Wyszłam na zewnątrz pożegnałam się z Alyią i Ninem i czekałam na Adriena.Wyszedł po jakiś 10 minutach i zaciągnąl mnie w jakiś ciemny zaułek. -Mari ja wiem że ty jesteś biedronką. -Ja Biedronką prosze cię jestem za wielką niezdarą. -Mari mówiłaś przez sen kiedy byłaś nieprzytomna ja wszytko wiem-i wtedy chciał mnie pocałować ale ja go odepchnełam i krzyknełam -Zainteresowałeś się mną tylko dlatego że dowiedziałeś się prawdy i uciekłam z płaczem.(mniej więcej coś takiegohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inJSSwXhXN0) O mało co nie przejechało mnie auto ale udało mi się dojść do parku.Nagle zauważyłam stado akum które do mnie lecą.Pozwoliłam aby we mnie weszły i tak nie miałam innego wyjścia.Jakieś 20 akum weszło mi w serce ale nie zmieniłam się w złoczyńce jedyne co się ze mna stało to to że poczułam kilka ukłuć w serce. -Marinett jest bardzo źle masz akumy w sercu. -No i ? -Marinett przecież to bardzo poważna sytułacja w każdej chwili WC może mieć nad tobą kontrolę. -Spokojnie Tikki nie jestem na nikogo zła po prostu mi smutno że Adrien zauważył mnie dopiero gdy dowiedział się że jestem biedronką. -Dobrze Mari ale musisz uważać. Poszłam do domu przywitałam się z rodzicami, odrobiłam zadanie i poszłam spać. ''Następnego dnia Wstałam wyjątkowo wcześnie, wykonałam codzienną rutynę i spokojnym spacerkiem szłam do szkoły.Byłam cała blada ale to przez te akumy czułam się tak źle.Alya się o mnie martwiła wypytywała ale ja nie chciałam z nikim rozmawiać. Na trzeciej lekcji poczułam się słabo ale nie chciałam pytać nauczycielki czy mogę wyjść więc zasłoniłam się plecakiem. Narrator Mari zasłoniła się plecakiem i tak żeby nikt nie zauważył zemdlała a z jej nosa leciały małe kropelki krwi. -A jak zwykle Marinett Dupain-Cheng zasłania się żeby nikt nie widział jaka jest brzydka a potem jeszcze zasypia hahahhahah-odezwała się Chloe najwyraźniej rozbawiona sytułacją. -Marinett dlaczego się nie odzywasz i zasłaniasz plecakiem-odezwała się nauczycielka ale odpowiedziała jej cisza- tego już dosyć marsz do dyrektora. -Marinett wszystko dobrze-odwrócił się chłopak z wyraźną troską w głosie i odsunoł plecak.Wszyscy byli w szoku tym co ujrzeli dziewczyna miała cały zakrwawiony zeszyt i trochę bluzkę (spokojnie ja za każdym razem kiedy robi się cieplej zaczyna mi lecieć krew z nosa w tamtym roku sześć razy jednego dnia).Adrien od razu ją podniósł jej głowa bezwładnie opadała na jego ręce.Zaniósł ją do pielęgniarki.Gdy wrócił do klasy jego biała koszulka była cała we krwi tak samo jak ręce. -Adrien co ci się stało?-spytała przerażona nauczycielka -Mi nic tylko Marinett zaczeła bardzo mocno lecieć krew z nosa, przed chwilą wzieła ją karetka.-powiedział wyraźnie przygnębiony chłopak-ja juz pójdę do domu się przebrać a potem pojade do Mari. -Dobrze. Marinett Obudziłam się w jakimś dziwnym pomieszczeniu po chwili uświadomiłam sobie że jestem w szpitalu.Lekarz rozmawiał z rodzicami. -Spokojnie to tylko od przemęcznia, gdy się obudzi wezną ją państwo do domu i tam odpocznie kilka dni. Wyszłam z szpitala. Miałam zwolnienie na tydzień.Codziennie przychodziło do mnie Alya.Udało mi się zaprojektować kilka projektów i pozdejmować wszystkie zdjęcia Adriena.Ostatniego dnia mojego zwolnienia przyszedł do mnie Czarny Kot. -Witwaj My Lady -Co chcesz Czarny Kocie? -Oh Marinett nie zgrywaj się wiem że jesteś biedronką-no fantastycznie jeszcze jeden wie.Usiadł obok mnie i zaczeliśmy rozmawiać.Rozmawialiśmy aż zostały mu 3 poduszeczki. -Chyba musisz już iść. -Nie chcesz wiedzieć kim jestem?? -Sama nie..-nie skończyłam zdania bo kocurek mnie pocałował...mimo wszystko coś do niego czułam i odwzajemniłam pocałunek a on po chwili się przemienił. -Adrien??!!!!- w tym momencie zrozumiałam wszystko Adrien był od początku we mnie zakochany.Tylko w tej odwarzniejszej wersi mnie w kącu jakby do mnie podszedł jakiś chłopak i zaczoł się strasznie jąkać i bać się odezwać to chyba też nie pomyślałambym o nim jako o moim chłopaku.Myślałam tak 5 minut dopóki Adrien nie powiedział że królewnę można obudzić tylko pocałunkiem a ja w tym momencie rzuciłam mu się na szyje i zaczełam całować.I w tym momencie wszystkie akumy wylaciały z mojego serca jako normalne motylki. -Eee....Mari....czy to były akumy ale jak je oczyszciłaś??? -Miłością.-włączyłam radio a tam leciały moje ulubione piosenki (ta jasne, już ci w to uwierzą) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvzaenwDlIg&index=19&list=WL, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZsXcc_tC-o&list=WL&index=35 i nie wytrzymałam i znowu pocałowałam Adriena (Mari weź się opanuj).Szkoda że nie widzieliście miny Alyi i Nina gdy Adrien pocałował mnie przed szkołą. Ale niestety jednym życie się ułożyło a drugim nie.Niestety ja należe do drugiej grupy.Byliśmy z Adrinem 10 lat razem do czasu gdy nagle po tylu latach WC znów zatakował.Nie mieliśmy żadnych szans go pononać.Mój ukochany zmarł w szpitalu a jak się potem okazało jego ojciec się powiesił bo zabił własnego syna. Od tego czasu minoł rok, wszyscy mnie pocieszają i mówią że czas leczy rany, a może tylko nakleja plaster bez dezynfekcji z nadzieją że rana się zagoi. Owszem po czasie ból ustępuje, ale co to za gojenie się z brudem.Prędzej czy później rana się odnowi a ból będzie większy.Czas nie leczy ran on tylko przyzwyczaja nas do bólu.Dziś oddałam miraculum Mistrzowi Fu to koniec, mam dość. Tydzień później O to wiadomości na żywo niebieskowłosa dziewczyna, wpadła pod tira zgineła na miejscu, w ręce trzymała zdjęcie ukochanego. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach